Aprendamos Física
by Mars de fuego
Summary: Haruka ha reprobado un examen y Michiru le enseñara la materia usando un nuevo metodo... es una breve historia de como la peor de las materias se puede volver la mas interesante... HxM disfrutelo


Aprendamos Física

Sonaba la campana del Colegio Murgen y mientras los alumnos salía del lugar entre el tumulto de gente se podía ver como una joven de cabellos dorados cortos quien vestía el uniforme masculino, que se estaba escondiendo entre la gente mirando precavidamente a su alrededor por lo visto se estaba ocultado de alguien, llego al estacionamiento y acercándose a su auto rápidamente casi podía asegurar que había logrado escaparse de cierta personita pero una voz se escucho a sus espaldas que la hizo saltar del susto.

HARUKA TENOH… adonde crees que te vas –contesto una joven de cabellos aguamarina que vestía el uniforme femenino del colegio, quien se acerco a la rubia—Te estabas escondiendo de mi.

No claro que no… como me crees capaz de eso Michiru… si sabes que eres mi mejor amiga—contesto la rubia un poco nerviosa observado a su amiga.

Entonces si no te estabas escondiendo como me has dicho… me mostraras tu examen de física –contesto Michiru con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, lo que provoco que la rubia se pusiera más nerviosa aun.

De que… examen me estás hablando –Haruka se hacia la desentendida.

A mí no me engañas Tenoh… el examen que te tomaron hace dos días de ese te estoy hablando –se acerco a la rubia quien solo retrocedió—Te conozco no por nada ando viviendo contigo desde hace unos meses… anda muéstramelo.

No… lo… tengo… si así es no lo tengo –siguió retrocediendo para luego correr pero Michiru la empezó a perseguir.

Ven acá Haruka me lo mostraras a como dé lugar… no seas miedosa ni que te pegara—Michiru se reía mientras la alcanzaba.

Si eres capaz de eso y mucho más –seguía corriendo dándole vueltas al auto hasta que finalmente la aguamarina la atrapo en un abrazo besándole la mejilla.

No digas cosas que no son ciertas –volvió a besarle la mejilla y soltó una pequeña risa a ver el leve sonrojo de Haruka—Bien… con tu permiso veré ese examen –dijo mientras le arrebataba su portafolios y se alejaba rápidamente subiéndose al auto.

Michiru no detente espera—dijo asustada subiéndose de inmediato al auto pero ya era demasiado tarde Michiru ya había encontrado el dichoso examen que estaba doblado y oculto en un libro de Biología de la rubia.

Haruka… si estudiaste para esto –pregunto la aguamarina mientras mostraba la hoja la cual tenía un evidente 20 de 100 puntos—Esto es desastroso… que sucedió para que sacaras esto –volvió a preguntar mientras miraba la hoja.

No estudie… y cuando me acorde ya era tarde, de paso me olvide del formulario lo deje en mi cama –suspiró mientras miraba por otro lado.

En pocas palabras no practicaste ninguno de los temas y de paso no llevas el formulario—la miro irritada—Cuando te toca da el extraordinario de física.

Eso no interesa… prometo que estudiare –dijo la rubia pero cuando observo la mirada asesina que le dirigía Michiru solo pudo decir—Mañana mismo.

Bien… harás lo siguiente primero iremos a comer… en lo que cancelas todos tus planes de hoy… y dos cuando lleguemos a casa pasaras todo el día practicado los temas para tu examen de mañana… y nada de que te prometo que estudiare más tarde… lo harás conmigo a como dé lugar Haruka Tenoh –menciono la aguamarina en un tono muy serio—Y nada de quejas por tu parte.

A Haruka nunca le gustaba ver esa reacción en su amiga, ya que cuando Michiru se molestaba por algo de verdad se enojaba y no había manera de contradecirla ya que después de todo algo de lo que siempre se quejaba era que Haruka para los estudios… era una terca y necia sin remedio así que por lo tanto ya no tenía escapatoria, sin más le toco obedecer se fueron primero a comer a un restaurante: en lo que Haruka cancelaba todos sus planes para ese día, Michiru se dedico a revisar el libro y los apuntes de la rubia mientras comían.

Puedes dejar de ver ese libro me estresas –Haruka le quito el libro de las manos—Ya en casa me enseñas.

Dejarme seguir viendo… tengo que ideal un método que sirva para esa cabecita tuya que tienes—volvió a tomar el libro—Aparte… son muchos temas, si es necesario nos desvelamos haciendo que te aprendas todo esto.

Michiru no crees que estas llegando un poquito lejos… es solo física nada más—se tuvo que callar a ver la mirada fría que le dirigió la aguamarina.

Si es solo física y es la base de muchas ciencias… hasta para conducir los autos se aplica la física por si no sabías –menciono volviendo la vista al libro.

No tengo salvación de esta… maldito examen –se dijo resignada.

Luego de que terminara de comer, regresaron a su casa, bueno departamento después de que ambas se cambiaran de ropa y estuviera cómodas, Michiru comenzó con sus "clases de física" para que Haruka pudiera entender pero esta no quería estudiar por nada del mundo.

Vamos Haruka prometo recompénsate si apruebas ese examen—decía la aguamarina intentado de convencerla para que se sentará.

Me lo prometes –pregunto a lo que Michiru asintió—Esta bien tu ganas –sentó y así empezó lo que para Haruka era una tortura.

Veamos tu primer tema es Tiro Parabólico—dijo Michiru—Haruka cómo pudiste equivocarte en esto es fácil… solo es un semi-circulo por lo tanto en esto solo debes calcular su velocidad por la distancia.

No me regañes eso es difícil has visto todas las formulas que se aplica en un simple ejercicio –dijo la rubia señalado la hoja—No tiene nada de fácil.

Te encanta ver todo complicado pero no te preocupes… a ti te encanta los deportes y esto se aplica en ello… así que te gustara como sea –dijo Michiru desafiante—Mira esto se hace así –se puso a realizar un ejercicio aplicando las formulas—Ves que es fácil… ahora quiero que tú hagas este—le indico un ejerció pero la rubia ni bien comenzó a resolverlo y Michiru ya le decía que aplicaba mal las formulas.

No me regañes tanto… esto no es nada fácil, tu porque eres buena en todo esto y logras verle lo fácil –suspiro fastidiada—Odio esto.

No te quejes tanto… si pusieras más de tu parte en vez de estarte fugado o durmiendo en las clases, supieras como aplicar todas estas formulas y de paso no hubieras aprobado un examen tan sencillo—contesto molesta—Así que de aquí no te moverás hasta que sepas esto al derecho y al revés .

De acuerdo tu gana… para ser mi amiga pareces peor que mi madre –dijo la rubia volviendo a concentrarse en lo suyo.

La vida da vueltas quien sabe que puede pasar –dijo en voz baja—Bueno continuemos.

Así pasaron las horas en las que Michiru intento de explicarle de mil maneras los temas que Haruka debía dar para su examen que iban desde el Tiro Parabólico y Movimiento Circular, pasado por lo que era la Dinámica con la Ley de Newton y para terminar en Temperatura, pero por más que se lo explicara Haruka no quería entender así que mientras más la rubia se negaba más tiempo estarían ahí sentadas, nadie se movería hasta que ella aprendiera la materia correctamente lo que por lo visto iba a ser una misión imposible, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta era ya media noche y ambas estaban con sueño y cansadas de estar con lo mismo todo el día.

Ya no puedo más Michiru me siento cansada y hemos estado todo el día con lo mismo… creo que hasta soñare con todo esto –Haruka cruzo sus brazos recargado la cabeza sobre estos viendo a su amiga.

No lo negare también estoy cansada y tu todavía no puedes dominar bien estos temas –Michiru se quedo pensativa un momento para luego una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareciera en su rostro—Tienes razón es mejor que ya descansemos –se puso de pie—Sueña bonito –le guiño el ojo a la rubia para luego dirigirse a su habitación, esto extraño un poco a Haruka pero decidió no tomarle importancia y se fue también a su habitación.

Haruka se dio un pequeño baño para luego salir del baño de su habitación vistiendo solamente una camisa se encontró con una sorpresa que casi le provoca un infarto: sobre su cama se encontraba acostada una Michiru en ropa interior observándola de manera provocativa y con un gesto le indico que se sentara a su lado, lo que obviamente la rubia hizo de inmediato.

Michiru porque estas vestida así –pregunto sin poder evitar que con la mirada recorriera el cuerpo de su amiga—Más bien porque estas así en mi habitación.

Porque he encontrado una manera más interesante para enseñarte física –se sentó para da un pequeño beso en los labios de su amiga, ese acto dejo a Haruka desconcertada cuantas veces no había soñado con sentir un beso de eso labios—Espero que seas buena alumna –de un empujón acostó a la rubia en la cama colocándose encima de ella—De lo contrario… tendré que castigarte.

Antes de que Haruka dijera una queja la aguamarina la volvió a besar siendo al principio un beso suave pero era tanta la emoción que sentía la rubia que el beso subió de intensidad y para cuando se dio cuenta ya Michiru había desabrochado casi toda su camisa masajeado sus pechos entre sus manos fue con esta caricia que la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… estaba mal Michiru era su amiga no su pareja, la tomo de las manos deteniéndola.

Michiru… que crees que estás haciendo –pregunto agitada, por más que le gustara no podía.

Enseñándote física –dejo acorralada a la rubia—Veras que si sabes… todo lo que te haga ahorita lo tendrás que relacionar a un tema o contestar a las preguntas que te hago… empecemos.

No la dejo contestar y la beso pero no le duro mucho a Haruka ya que de repente sintió como Michiru acariciaba su intimidad haciendo que Haruka incurvará su espalda mientras los labios de la aguamarina se adueñaban de su cuello, esto debía ser un sueño como no deseaba de esto.

Primera pregunta… como se llama el movimiento que está realizado tu cuerpo en este momento –le susurro mientras la acariciaba.

Se… llama… ah… movimiento… parabólico –contesto excitada siento como Michiru dejaba de acariciada.

Muy bien… la siguientes es –se sentó sobre la cadera de Haruka y puso sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia—Dime cual es el siguiente movimiento y cual se mueve más rápido –comenzó a mover de manera circular los pechos de la rubia provocando en esta gemidos pero intentaba concentrarse.

Es… movimiento circular… el que va más rápido… es… el derecho –miro a la aguamarina quien la beso apasionadamente.

Michiru se separo y bajo hasta la húmeda intimidad de la rubia y comenzó a recorrerla con su lengua mientras acariciaba sus piernas, para la rubia ya había terminado pero empezó a sentir como la aguamarina introducía sus dedos en ella provocándole un quejido que la detuvo viéndola.

Haruka… eres virgen –le pregunto viéndola.

Si… lo soy… o era… pero no te detengas –comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Sigamos con esto…contesta… cuales son las tres leyes de la gravedad y cuál es su unidad de medida –pregunto mientras movía sus dedos dentro de la rubia.

Ley de la inercia… ah… ley de la… dinámica… mm y ley de acción y reacción –contesto con la voz entre cortada—Su unidad es… Newton.

Muy bien… reaccionas tan bien como tu cuerpo –dio una lamida a la intimida de Haruka—hablemos de temperaturas… de los puntos de ebullición y de fusión.

Como –la rubia dio un pequeño grito a sentir que entraba más en ella—ebullición es a 100°c… y fusión a 0°c.

Excelente… en el Momentum con cuanto se mide la elasticidad –la penetraba cada vez más rápido, haciendo que le costara pensar a Haruka se sentía llena de placer.

Con 1 se mide en caso de haber en elasticidad… y cuando no hay es 0 –gemía más alto.

En los fluidos… que es lo que ejercer el liquido en los objetos –Michiru ya no sabía que preguntar, quería hacer suya a Haruka.

La presión... Michiru no puedo más –grito para luego sentir que se venía, se dejo caer en la cama exhausta mientras la aguamarina se acostaba a su lado viéndola.

Ves que si sabes Haruka… tú que eres holgazana—le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Michiru… porque… hiciste… esto –pregunto aun agitada—Si somos amigas.

Hice esto por dos razones… una era para demostrar que si sabes física… más esa no era la principal –soltó una pequeña risa la aguamarina—Quien me viera diría que te viole, pero la razón principal es que… estoy enamorada de ti Haruka, desde hace un tiempo que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti no son los de una amiga… sino más que una amiga quiero ser para ti, he intentado de llamar tu atención de varias maneras pero tus reacciones me indicaba lo contrario –le acaricio el rostro a la rubia—Te amo Haruka –le sonrió y estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando algo la detuvo—¿Que sucede?

Michiru… yo… también te amo… desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pensé que tu nunca te fijarías en mi, después de todo soy una chica y siempre hemos sido amigas –la miro a los ojos atrayéndola a su cuerpo—Temía perderte si te decía algo.

No seas tontita nunca me perderás… porque te amo y nunca me atrevería a dejarte –le dio un beso en los labios.

Michiru… quiero compartir mi vida contigo –le dijo cosa que sorprendió a la aguamarina—Aparte me debes algo.

Enserio… que te debo –la abrazo acostándola sobre la cama pero para su sorpresa Haruka se dio media vuelta dejándola bajo ella—Jajaja que planeas hacerme Haruka.

Quiero que me tome un examen señorita… para ver que tan bien estoy –susurro mientras besaba el cuello de la aguamarina.

Con mucho gusto empecemos –cerro los ojos, disfrutado de las sensaciones que le causaba la rubia.

Esa noche se demostraron el amor que sentía la una por la otra, cuando ya amaneció ambas estaban abrazadas claro que Michiru se encontraba dormida después de todo Haruka la dejo demasiado agotada con su "examen de física" mientras tanto la rubia estaba despierta abrazándola se sentía que estaba en el paraíso cuando de repente sonó el despertador.

Genial a clases y de paso presentar ese maldito examen –se movió con cuidado con la intención de no despertar a Michiru—Sera mejor que descanses –beso su mejilla y se metió al baño.

Michiru a no sentir el calor de Haruka se empezó a mover buscándola pero al no encontrarla abrió los ojos viendo que estaba vacío, se levanto cubriéndose con la sabana fue que escucho el sonido de la ducha así que volvió acostarse, luego de unos minutos la rubia salió viéndola.

Estas lista para tu examen Haruka –pregunto Michiru viéndola—Que sexy te ves.

Si y gracias –se acerco a la cama para darle un beso en los labios—Sera mejor que te arregles… debemos ir a clases y tengo que presentar ese examen como has dicho.

Por supuesto… si apruebas ese examen prometo que esta noche te daré un premio –se levanto de la cama—En lo que me arreglo preparas el desayuno.

De acuerdo… Michiru te amo –dijo Haruka de lo que recibió por respuesta un beso por parte de Michiru antes de salir de la habitación.

_**HORAS MÁS TARDE… COLEGIO MURGEN  
>CLASE DE FISICA.<strong>_

Recién comenzaba el examen y Haruka ya se sentía en problemas para su punto de vista ese examen estaba más complicado que el anterior y para remate no había estudiado nada anoche, claro después de todo Michiru la tenía practicado la materia de una manera muy pero muy que peculiar.

Un momento Michiru me hizo repasa todos los temas mientras me hacía el amor –susurro pensativa mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios recordado la noche anterior—Solo tengo que recordar lo que me preguntaba y relacionado con este examen.

Luego de hora y media haciendo los ejercicios Haruka termino contenta su examen siendo sorpresa de todos que ella lo entregara primero y después de esperar otros 20 minutos la maestra recogió todos los exámenes.

Alumnos como este es una examen de recuperación tendrá que quedarse y va saliendo a medida que voy revisado y entregado sus exámenes –indico la maestra comenzado a revisar.

Haruka estaba nerviosa ya que su examen era el primero, estaba desesperada quería saber cuánto había sacando y su inquietud aumento a ver el rostro de sorpresa por parte de su maestra, eso ya no le estaba gustado… acaso se había equivocado.

Tenoh Haruka acérquese por favor –la llamo la mirada sin apartar la vista de sorpresa de la hoja, la rubia se acerco al escritorio sintiendo que esto era una tortura innecesaria.

Dígame Profesora –pregunto viéndola intentado de ver la hoja.

Joven Tenoh… lo felicito ha sacado una calificación perfecta en el examen –le extendió la hoja la cual Haruka tomo sorprendida revisándola para ver si era cierto—De verdad me ha sorprendido, nunca me imagine que sacaría aquella calificación… ver que cuando se lo propone lo puede lograr.

Si maestra –contesto Haruka aun sorprendida—Sigo sin creerlo.

Comprendo… bueno puede retirarse –dijo la maestra a lo que Haruka asintió, tomo su portafolios y salió de inmediato del salón.

**ESTACIONAMIENTO**

Por su parte Michiru quien estaba recargada en el auto de la rubia, la estaba esperando, sabía que a la última hora Haruka daba su examen y una vez culminado debía esperar a que se lo entregara, la verdad esperaba que saliera bien ya que le explico la materia en más de una manera aunque claro la que más le gusto fue la última… aparte de que ahora eran más que amigas.

Lo que sucedió anoche será algo que nunca olvidare… como te amo Haruka, ojala supieras cuanto esperaba poder decírtelo –sonrió a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

También es algo que nunca olvidare Sirena –dijo la rubia mientras se subía al auto y luego le dio un beso a Michiru—Te amo.

Y yo a ti –la aguamarina sonrió—Y bien como te fue en el examen –Haruka a escuchar le devolvió una sonrisa de victoria para luego entregarle la hoja, Michiru a verla quedo con la boca abierta había sacando una calificación perfecta—Esto es… increíble Haruka… nunca me lo espere viniendo de ti.

Jajaja eso se debe a que ayer tuve a la mejor maestra de física… sin ti nunca hubiera podido aprobar ese examen –le guiño el ojo.

Sabes que por esa calificación mereces un premio –Michiru le susurro con un tono muy seductor.

Pues me encantaría saber que es –la rubia volteo el rostro a la vez que tomaba el de Michiru entre sus manos fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Eso cuando lleguemos a casa Haruka antes no –contesto Michiru sentándose en su lugar—Pero primero vayamos a comer algo ya que necesitaras resistencia.

Claro como tu digas Sirena –ambas riendo y para luego irse de ahí.

Puede que la física sea un terror como materia pero para Haruka eso ya había cambiando debido a que Michiru le tuvo que enseñar se confesaron su amor y ahora estaban felices y claramente que ya la rubia tenía un nuevo método para estudiar, lo más importante era que ella es feliz con Michiru.

FIN

Sé que tiene ciertos temas de física pero era para hacerse una idea… bueno esto es un pequeño fic sacando de una ocurrencia que hubo en mi salón de clases… hace poco se casó mi maestro de física, en toda esa semana relacionamos los temas de física con la noche de bodas…. Jajaja ustedes entienden… este capi está inspirado en quienes son mis compañeras y amigas de la especialidad Físico – Matemático, a pesar de que este año es el ultimo son personas valiosas que siempre llevare en mi corazón… y siempre estaremos orgullosas de ser FIMA.

Les hago una pregunta quieren que siga escribiendo de Haruka y Michiru o me sugieren otra pareja. Saludos


End file.
